Psychopath from the sky
by Libbleslie
Summary: Driving home alone in a rental car from a case, Sherlock witnesses a strange event that defies explanation and finds a man that seems to defy logic
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. all rights belong to their respective owners]

"Bored..." Sherlock muttered as he drove. A case in the country side had taken him far less time to solve than he thought. not that that was a long time, either.  
With the moon hidden well behind thick, dark clouds and no other cars in sight the road was dark, the headlight were often the lone source of light on the dust country road.  
A bright flash of light that nearly made Sherlock swerve off the road as something fell to the earth from the dark night sky, striking the ground with a loud thud that shook the car.  
He slammed the breaks, shaken slightly himself.  
When the light subsided and the dirt and dust quickly settled Sherlock pulled over and got out, taking cautious steps, shoes kicking up dirt that was now displaced.  
A fair sized crater marked the ground a few feet from the road. A dark shape laid in its center.  
The shape was odd. It looked like a man.  
"Impossible," he told himself. Curiosity got the better of him, He slid into the small crater, half grasping at the dirt wall and half nearly falling on his face. The crater wasn't all that deep, but the now loose soil and dark night didnt make it easy to climb down.  
It was indeed a man.  
He was a thin fellow with pale skin and long, black hair, and dressed extraordinarily strange. His entire outfit primarily made up of leather and metal.  
All evidence pointed to the man being the object that fell from the sky. "Impossible.' he muttered to himself again. But the crater and the strange markings inside it that surrounded him would suggest otherwise. Theories swirled in his head, trying to make more sense of it and come to a more logical conclusion, but the all pointed to the same conclusion. One that he refused to believe.  
Curiosity getting the better of him again he dragged the man to the car and stuffed him in the back seat of the rental car.  
The dark lines around the mans eyes told Sherlock that he didn't have a home; or at least the man didn't think he did. Clearly he had father and identity issues, not to mention a handful of other mental issues.  
The car ride home was quiet, as the man had remained unconscious.  
Sherlock pulled up to 221B and got out. He propped the front door and the door to the flat. John was still gone. still at some sort of family event doing whatever it was 'normal' families did.  
He went and pulled the man from the car and inside. it was certainly not an enjoyable process. The man was easily as tall as Sherlock and was heavy. And all that leather and metal didn't help as he trudged up the stairs, hoping not to wake him like that.  
He laid the man on the Couch.  
He Spotted the Dirt on the mans boots. It certainly didn't belong to any part of Britain.  
The flecks of dried blood on the outside of the mans coat wasn't his. The blood on the inside, however, was. Opening his coat more showed that his shirt was stained with a small pool of blood on his side. Lifting the mans shirt revealed a nasty wound on his abdomen. "Stab wound.' He mumbled as he pulled the mans shirt back down.  
Sherlock was interested. Very interested.  
"Finally a real challenge!" He thought to himself as he went to the kitchen for tools. Coming back with several small beakers, swabs, and a screw driver. He made quick work of taking samples of the dirt on the mans boots and blood; he stuffed the samples in his coat pockets. planning to analyse them later.

Why couldn't he wake up already, He was getting bored.

The sound of the front door brought Sherlock out of his thoughts. "Home early, must have gone badly. I told him it would." Sherlock scoffed.  
"Sherlock! I'm back!" John said coming through the door to the flat, slipping off his coat.  
"Gone badly has it?" Sherlock asked. Already knowing the answer.  
"A total mess...Who's that?" John asked, noticing the strange man unconscious on the sofa.  
"Haven't the slightest. He...crashed...near the road. Saw it happen on my way home." Sherlock answered.  
"He had an accident and you didn't take him to a hospital!?" John nearly shouted.  
"Oh he's fine. A minor stab wound on his abdomen that will need some stitches but nothing fatal."  
"Wait a minuet, did you just say he was stabbed as well!?"  
"No, that happened before the crash."  
"Again, why didn't you take him to a hospital?"  
"Because look at him john! The circumstances of the crash just arent possible!" Sherlock said stepping closer to the couch. motioning john to move closer too.  
"Well of course its whatever caused his crash is possible, car accidents do happen you know." John huffed. "Just because they arent interesting to you doesn't mean they don't exist."  
Sherlock paused as he realized that john wasn't following him. "No, john don't be stupid it wasn't a car crash."  
"Well what was it then?"  
"The sky."  
"What?"  
"The sky." Sherlock repeated. "The sky, john, he fell from the sky!" Sherlock said, rather loudly.  
"But that's impossible, Sherlock."  
"I know, that's why I bothered to bring him here-" They both went quiet as they heard a small groan from the couch.  
Both of them turned as the man began to stir. His eyes flew open and he sat up like a shot.  
He doubled over; Gripping his side in pain. He pulled his hand away and stared at the thin layer of blood on it but only for a split second before The mans attention snapped to Sherlock and John. He stared at them, his green eyes calculating and cold.  
"Where am I!?" He asked in a demanding tone. He had a native accent but no, he wasn't from England at all.  
"London, Baker street."John said. "Are you okay mate? That doesn't look good." John asked in a worried tone.

"Who are you." He demanded, Ignoring johns question.  
"I'm John. This is Sherlock. Do you need to go to the hospital? Sherlock said it looked like you'd been stabbed."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. Typical john getting the facts wrong. "I didn't say it looked like he'd been stabbed. I said he WAS stabbed." Sherlock corrected.  
"How do you know that!" the man said in a defensive tone.  
"Its obvious. Clearly you've been in some sort of row. A big one too. The flecks of blood on the outside of your coat arent yours. but the blood on your shirt is. The source of the blood is obviously from a wound of some sort, why else would would there be your own blood on your shirt? A look at said wound showed it was a stab wound. Not very deep but enought to make you bleed enough to cause worry in others. Not fatal. didn't hit anything important. No internal bleeding. Made to look like an accident though."

The man looked angry. "How dare you touch the son of-" He shouted then stopped himself.  
"Ah, father issues." Sherlock stated.  
"What?" he asked, though the question came out in a surprised croak.  
"Clearly you have father issues, as well as a deep rooted inferiority complex that was pushed into a superiority complex by your fairly recent identity crisis and the traumatic events that caused it. you blame your brother. You have a strained relationship with your father; a good relationship with your mother though. You've been in a prison of some sort for a while now. A posh one at that. Meaning you are or were someone of high status. Breaking out was what caused the row. I'm guessing that stabbing yourself was part of the plan."  
The man stared at Sherlock in confusion. Clearly wondering how a man he'd never met before knew all about him.  
"H-how do you know all of that?" He asked.  
Even john stared a bit confused.  
"It wasn't that hard." Sherlock said with a sniff. "The real question is who are you and how did you fall from the sky."

The mans cold masked cracked for a moment, giving Sherlock more than enough time to to see the lost look in the mans Green eyes despite how The man was quick to replace his icy mask. "If you're so clever, why don't you figure it out for yourself?"  
"Because falling from the sky in the manner you did is impossible."  
The man chuckled a bit. "Oh I wouldn't say that."  
"Um, sorry, I'm not following." John mumbled.  
"Of course you aren't john, you're an idiot."

"Oh you should know by now not to take it that way." Sherlock said, noticing the small man glaring at him. "So, who are you?" He said addressing the man.  
"I am Loki, of as-..." he trailed off. "And you, are wrong." He stated, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
"What? No, I'm not! I'm never wrong. What did I get wrong?" Sherlock nearly shouted in surprise of being told he was wrong.  
"The part about my family. I don't have any family. None of them are my family." He said with a slight venom to his voice.  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes . No. He did have family. Identity crisis. ahh that's it.  
"Oh, adopted."  
"Stolen would be a much more accurate word." Loki muttered.  
Sherlock stared at Loki. Trying to put the puzzle together.  
"Can I take a look at that?" John interrupted, indicating the mans wound. "I'm a doctor."  
Loki eyed John suspiciously but nodded after a moment.  
"Sherlock's right. Not to serious, but it will need cleaned up and stitched." John mumbled as he inspected the wound.  
"I will be fine." Loki said waving his hand dismissively  
'That's not going to heal without some stitches."  
"I said I will be fine" Loki said defensively.  
"Don't bother arguing with him John. He doesn't want to run the risk of being recognized. "You'd save your time by doing it yourself."  
"Well even if I thought that was a good idea I couldn't. I used my last bit of the anesthetic on you. when you got attacked by that one bloke a few weeks ago, remember? And you used all the things in the med kit on your bloody experiments!"

Sherlock ignored john. Some of the pieces fit together with ease. but there were large holes. He wasn't from any country that Sherlock knew of. AS, something that started with AS. that would narrow the search greatly. From a very high class family, that would narrow it further. Same with his name, Loki wasn't too common a name. And one with a record and time in prison. A simple search should yield provide him with the answers.  
Loki visibly tensed when Sherlock pulled his phone out from his pocket.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh nothing. Just checking something." Sherlock drawled. He was obviously thinking that sherlock was going to tell someone he was here. "Why so concerned?" Sherlock asked. Of course he knew why. He just wanted to try to pry more information from the man.  
"Well you did point out that i've recently...gotten out of prison. How can I tell you're not going to turn me in? Not like the authorities on Midgard can do anything about it unless they get that band of misfits together; and only the beast really stands a chance against me. But still, I'd rather keep my presence hidden and not run that risk."  
"Ah, new pieces to the puzzle." Sherlock thought, true they were pieces that made no logical sense whatsoever but they were more pieces to put together none the less. "Why would I turn you in? This is far too interesting." Sherlock said. Loki looked at him a bit confused.  
"Not what I'd expect from a mortal." Loki said, wincing as he shifted.  
"I'm sorry, What?" John said in surprise. Both men ignoring his question.  
"You'd best get that taken care of. Don't want you getting an infection and dying on my watch." Sherlock told Loki.  
"Excuse me?" Loki asked.  
"This is far too interesting, rather not have you die from an infection caused by a unattended wound."Sherlock said looking down at his phone. unconsciously frowning. His search was turning up nothing but stupid things he didn't care about. The most common subject turning up was Norse mythology.  
"Tell me, why do you care so much about my health?"  
"Because he's a doctor; and I personally don't care about you or your health, I care about not being bored. And you, so far,have kept me interested. Not something many people can do for this long a time." Sherlock answered with brutal honesty.  
"Now what to do about that." Sherlock said lazily pointing to Loki's injury. "We don't have anything here, so that counts john out. and taking you to a professional. that would leave us with..."Sherlock trailed off in thought. "Molly."  
"What!" John exclaimed. "No way! No, Sherlock! There's no way are taking Him to Molly."he said pulling sherlock aside. "Sherlock, he's an escaped criminal. You've both said so. So we are not taking an escaped criminal to Molly!"  
"She dated the most dangerous criminal in England. I think she could handle it." Sherlock said in a tone that cleary showed his disinterest in John's opinion.  
"Sherlock! He's killed innocent people!"  
"You're sure of that?" Sherlock asked, already knowing he was.  
"He doesn't exactly look like the type of bloke to get in trouble for internet fraud now does he?"  
Sherlock mentally scoffed at his friends deduction. John wasn't wrong though, this Loki fellow had undoubtedly killed people, a good deal of them in fact.  
"Yes he has." Sherlock confirmed. "But your hands aren't exactly clean of blood either. You've killed people too, John." Sherlock said loud enough for Loki to hear.  
"Yes, well, they were people who deserved it." John retorted.

"Here, put this on and keep your head down." Sherlock said grabbing the deerstalker of the table and tossing it at Loki. He hated that thing. He was glad to pass it off to somebody else. even if it was only for a moment. "John get your coat." Sherlock told him.  
"What? No, No, Sherlock we're not-" But Sherlock mumbled something about starting the car and walked out the door. "Oh sod it..." John mumbled, grabbing his coat.  
"Are you coming or not?" Sherlock said poking his head through the doorway. Then quickly spun around and went down the stairs.  
"Does he do this often?" Loki asked. still holding the deerstalker in his hands.  
"Unfortunatly yes."

"Hurry up!" Sherlock sherlock shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
John gave a sigh and buttoned up his coat; and loki slowly stood up.

"What if Molly's not there? hmm, What will you do then?" John asked as he climbed into the car. ""Oh don't be stupid John" Sherlock said as he opened the drivers door.  
Loki pulled Sherlock back. "If you dare try to turn me in, I will not hesitate to snap your neck." He whispered."And his." He added before getting into the car.  
The drive was quiet and full of tension. Sherlock focused on his thoughts and driving. Loki remain silent, looking out the window and John sat rigidly, keeping an eye on Loki.  
"Where are we?" Loki asked.  
"Saint Barts." Sherlock answered.  
"What is 'Saint Barts'? Why are we going to a saints residence."  
"We're going to a Hospital."  
"Why are we at a hospital?" he asked, his voice laced with suspicion.  
"To see Molly." Sherlock answered flatly.  
"Whats a Molly?" John snorted slightly, nearly laughing.  
"She works at the hospital."  
"And how do I know that she will not tell anyone of my presence?"  
"I'd trust Molly with my life. In fact, I have." Sherlock answered with a smirk. "Lets go."  
Because of the time of night there were hardly any people. The morgue was almost completely empty, But Sherlock knew that Molly would be there tonight.

And sure enough Molly was there, clipboard in hand, standing before a body.  
"Oh! Sherlock, it's you. What are you doing here?" She squeaked when the doors slammed shut.  
"Need your help with something." Sherlock said.  
"What do you need?" She asked.  
"I need you to patch him up."Sherlock said, shoving Loki towards her. Ignoring the death glare from the injured man.  
"So who's this then? A client?" She questioned with an awkward smile.  
"Sort of." He drawled  
"So whats wrong?" She asked.  
"He's been stabbed." Sherlock stated very matter-of-factly.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She exclaimed, Turning her attention to Loki."Here, let me see."  
Loki gave Molly a long scrutinizing look before slipping off his large, heavy coat and lifted up his shirt so she could see.  
"This will need a good bit of stitching. Why come to me though?" She asked.  
"The reason doesn't matter!" Loki snapped, causing her to jump a bit at his outburst.  
"We just need you to sow him up and we'll be on our way." Sherlock told her. ignoring the angry and worried look from John.  
"Well, alright." She said quietly. Moving about the room getting the nessecary supplies.  
"if you could just lie down..." She said motioning to the other table in the room.  
"I work with dead people so I don't have anything for the pain though." She blurted out.  
"I can handle it." Loki said lying down.

Loki hadn't been lying when he said he could handle the pain. He stayed remarkable still and quiet as Molly did her work. Though Sherlock didn't miss how tight the man was gritting his teeth.  
"There, all finished." She said stepping away from Loki.  
"Finally!" Sherlock thought. He wanted to go, he didn't like the way Loki had snapped at Molly.  
He knew very well that the man was serious and would go through with his threat.  
How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Molly asked.  
"Yes I'm fine. Believe me I have been through much worse." Loki said sitting up, clutching his side. "So is this where mortals keep their dead?" Loki asked acknowledging the body on the other table.  
Again with the word 'mortals'.  
"Delusional." Sherlock thought to himself...but then again, Loki did fall from the sky. If that was possible, as improbable as it was, what else might be possible?  
"No, this is where theyre processed." Sherlock told him. "Well we must be going now." Sherlocksaid grabbing both John and Loki and pushed them towards the door.  
He strode over to Molly and pulled her into a tight bear hug, much to her and John's surprise.  
He slipped the samples into the pockets of her lab coat . Then he turned on his heels, coat swishing behind him; and put one hand on loki's shoulder and one hand on John's and ushered them out the door.  
"Sherlock, What was that?" John asked as they walked. Sherlock had known that his seemingly random gesture of affection towards Molly would throw John off.  
"Hmm? Oh Nothing." Sherlock muttered, brushing John off. he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Molly.

Molly stood there for a moment after they had gone. She had felt Sherlock slip his hands into her pockets. He had either taken something from her pockets or put something in them.  
She reached in her pockets, pulling out several small vials out of each pocket. They were full of dirt, blood, and Hair samples.  
"Well that's odd. She thought. Why didn't he just hand them to me?  
She wondered if his strange behavior had anything to do with that strange man he had her sow up.  
She jumped as the sound of her phone brought her out of her train of thought.

 **I Need you to hold onto those for me. - SH**

She gave a small sigh as she set her phone down. Everything was highly suspect but she knew from her years of experience not to bother wondering too much what Sherlock was thinking or why he did something odd. Strange and Sherlock were a package.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride home had been just like the ride to st barts; quiet and tense.  
"You have questions." Sherlock stated when his eyes caught loki's in the review mirror.  
"Where are we going now."  
"Home. Back to baker street.  
"You told me all about myself. Things only I would know. How did you know all of those things? Who told you? "  
"No one told me."  
"Someone had to have told you. You wouldn't know any of that."  
"Nope. I saw it."  
"Saw it? Thats impossible." Loki scoffed.  
"It's painfully easy. I simply observed." Sherlock told him.  
"How can you possibly see all of that. What are you? Are you a relative of Heimdals?"  
"Who?" John asked.  
"Heimdal, The guard." Loki answered simply.  
"Yes because that answers the question." John mumbled under his breath as they exited the car.  
"So, what now?" Loki asked as they entered 221B. the faintest hint of a smirk playing on his lips.  
"Its getting rather late don't you think?" Sherlock said, removing his scarf as he began to goup the stairs. "I'd say it be best to turn in for the night wouldn't you?"  
"What? No. Sherlock can I talk to you? In private?" John asked tugging on the arm of Sherlocks coat.  
Sherlock groaned but followed john into the kitchen.  
"What?"  
"Sherlock, I know what you're thinking and that man is not staying here!" John whispered coarsly.  
"Well where else am I supposed to put him? He's too interesting a mystery to just let him go. Besides John, as you pointed out, he is an escape criminal who has had blood on his hands, surely you wouldn't want him just let loose?"  
"Of course I don't want him to go free! Sherlock we need to inform the athorities and have him put away again!"  
"That would be an unwise idea John."  
"And why, besides the fact that you don't want to lose your newest entertainment, would it be a bad idea to turn him in?"  
"Because it would most likely be the end for both of us. Certainly for you anyway." Sherlock said darkly before brushing past John and rejoinging Loki in the living room.  
Loki stood next to the fire place, examining Sherlock's skull.  
"Is this real?" He asked as he noticed Sherlock.  
"Friend of mine...Well I say friend... " Sherlock trailed off. "Anyway its been decided that you're to be sleeping in my room tonight until we can make different arrangments."  
"Has it now?" Loki said putting the skull down.  
"Yes." Sherlock stated.  
"And I'm what, supposed to stay here on your orders?"  
"Seeing as how you have nowhere else to go, Yes."  
Loki looked at Sherlock and opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Sherlock was right, He did have nowhere to go. Nowhere where he didn't risk being caught anymore than at Baker street.  
"You see the point, good. Don't worry you'll be safe here. Or at least as safe as you can be, giving that your criminal record must be outstanding. This way." Sherlock turned on his heel and began striding off to his room, Loki in tow. Both walking past a flustered looking John.  
"Bath is the room on your left. And I suppose seeing as we are close in height some of my clothing will have to do." Sherlock said throwing the door to his room open.  
Loki eyes swept the room. It was unusually tidy compared to the rest of the place.  
"I know you're not but don't worry about me. I usually sleep on the sofa. When I do sleep that is."  
"When you do sleep?"  
"Yes didn't you hear me? Anyway I can tell you're tired so I'll leave you to your own devices." Sherlock said turning sharply on his heel. "Oh, and pyjamas are in the third drawer from the top on the dresser. But don't mess up my sock index." He added before shutting the door behind him.  
"What were you saying John?"  
"Sherlock, I mean it this is not a good idear. In fact, its a terrible idea!"  
"Sleep with your gun under you're pillow if it will make you feel better. Or you're welcome to sleep in your chair if you really think you need to keep an eye on him. The man may have blood on his hands but he isn't going to go sneaking off on a murder spree nor kill his hosts. He doesn't want to get caught, remember?"  
"You said he probably would kill us." John pointed out.  
"If we turn him in yes. Now I'll suggest you head off to bed. I'll be here in the living room so even if he does try to sneak off I'll know; Theres to much mystery to figure out to go to sleep." Sherlock said in an annoyed 'I'm tired of you missing the point' tone.  
John sighed heavily. he knew there was no such thing as arguing with Sherlock and winning. But He absolutely did not want what he knew Sherlock was thinking. "Fine. But he has to go sometime, he is not staying here after tonight! I refuse to live under the same roof as a Sociopath and a psychopath!" John turned and went up the stairs. Off to his own room.  
Sherlock spun around and strode over to the table and searched this mess until he found what he was looking for; his revolver.  
While he knew that this Loki character would be smart enough not to murder them without reason, he also could see how unstable he was; and taking precautions when dealing with criminals, emotionally damaged ones especially, is usually a good thing.  
He slipped it into the lining of his blazer pocket and flopped down onto the couch.  
Taking up his usual thinking pose he slipped off into the vast halls of his mind. Trying to put all the pieces in their place.  
One look at the man gave Shelock what would normally be enough to tell ones lifestory but this man was different. So much that didn't make sense. But Sherlock was going to find out.

Loki looked around the room. It really was much tidier in here than the rest of the house. But it all looked hardly used. It was rather lacking in decorations save for a picture of some sort of colorful squares with numbers and letters on them stuck to the wall.  
He removed his coat and sat on the bed and ran hand through his hair. While he would never admit it that Sherlock fellow had been unnervingly spot on. It still seemed impossible for a mere midgardian to be able to know such things just by looking.  
And to be quite honest, Loki didn't have a plan yet. He'd make a plan that was for certain, but at the moment he was simply winging it. He had a feeling that this Sherlock would not turn him in, nor would the other one, and It was already clear that the short one was a follower, not a leader.  
And he had a feeling that they could both be very useful.

John had just finished getting dressed when the sound of a gunshot rang throught the dashed for the stairs. A wave of panic swepted through him as two more shots went off.  
"Sherlock! Are you oka-" John stopped as he reached the living room doorway only to find Sherlock lying on the couch and three new bullet holes in the wall.  
Loki came dashing out only seconeds after John arrived. "What in Odins name was that! Are we under attack?"  
"Only from his boredom." John muttered grumpily.  
"Why have you shot a firearm off if we are not under attack?!" Loki shouted.  
"I got bored waiting for the two of you to get up. That seemed a effective way to wake you both at once."  
"Bloody hell it was! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" John fumed. "And mrs Hudson is going to have a fit when she sees that."  
Sherlock smirked to himself and leapt up off the couch.  
"Well whats the plan now that you've startled the daylights out of us." John quipped.  
"Don't know. You'll need a change in appearence, thats for sure." Sherlock pointed to Loki before sweeping off to his room.  
He came back with bundle of clothes and tossed them at Loki. "Here go change. Can't have you running around in all that leather and metal. And take a shower while youre at it." Sherlock commanded.  
"I don't take orders from lower lifeforms." Loki scoffed but made his way towards the bathroom nonetheless.  
"Sherlock have you completely lost whatever shreds of sanity you had left!" John whispered horsely, trying his hardest not to yell. "He's even more insane than you are, if thats even possible! We have to tell the authorities."  
"John If this man even thinks he's in danger he will kill us. Better to play along and live, don't you think? Besides, how i found him is impossible. I have to figure this out. For now we'll just have to keep him underwraps."

Loki studied himself in the mirror. He did look far more a mess than he liked.  
But that comes with escape not only a prison but your own realm.  
He closely inspected the small washroom to make sure there were no traps set for him or no prying 'eyes'.  
Once he felt satisfied that the little room was secure his armor vanished, replaced by the suit the man called Sherlock had given him that was now gone from the place on the counter he had set it on. He brushed back his hair with a brush that had been sitting upon the counter and wet down a small towel and quickly scrubbed his face.  
He left the suits jacket unbutton and lifted up the shirt to inspect his wound.  
It was still rather nasty looking and sore to the touch but it was a good deal better considering he hadn't focused upon healing himself.  
when he left the wash room he found Sherlock perched oddly in a chair, knees brought to his chest and hands steepled under his chin.  
The short one was also sitting in a chair, a large paper in his hands, brows furrowed and eyes glaring at the taller man, completely ignoring the paper he clutched in his hands.  
"So, pray tell, now?" He questioned. Though his question went without answer as Sherlock remained stoick and the one called John huffed and muttered something Loki couldn't quite understand under his breath.  
A beeping sound went off and the strange mans eyes shot open as he fished in his pocket, pulling out a phone.  
"It would seem, that now we have a case." He said jumping up from the chair.  
He scurried to where his large coat hung on a rack.  
The smaller man jumped up from his chair as well. "What! No SHerlock it was crazy enough to take him to Molly, We're not taking him with us on a case!"  
"Hadn't even thought of the idea." Sherlock said, feigning innocence. "But by all means lets leave him here alone. Unsupervised."  
The blond huffed again.  
"Come along John, Loki. The game is on." Sherlock said before dashing through the doorway.  
While he despised how this mortal seemed to think he could order around a god, he had to admit he was very intrigued by the strange pair and was finding himself curious as to what kind of game the tall one was refering to.  
John grumbled but followed along as he realized Loki made to follow as well.  
"I do love games." Loki bent down slightly as the stood near each other in the doorframe, mustering a chesire grin that earned him a distrustful glare from the small blond.  
"I thought you didn't want to be recognized." John muterred, begining to trudge downt the stairs. He certainly wasn't looking foward to the moment when the criminal saw that they'd be in the midst of the authroities.  
Loki's brows were raised curiously as a chipper "Youhoo." Rang from the bottom of the steps.  
THe source of the voice was a small elderly mortal who smiled and waved as she approached the base of the steps.  
"Morning boys, I was just about to pop up to say hullo." She said cheerily. "Who's your friend?"  
"oh this is..." SHerlock began, wondering if Mrs hudson would know of the mans name.  
"You may call me Magnus." Loki's voice purred. Turning both of the pairs attention to him.  
He had to fight a good deal to keep himself from laughing as John nearly made himself fall down the stairs. Loki had once heard the name in passing once while in this realm and decided it would do.  
But it was not the change in name that made both men visibly startled.  
The man before them was almost unrecognizable in appearance.  
Shapewise his face was very much the same, but his hair was short and neat and now an auburn color, his unnerving green eyes were now a light steely greenish blue, his ivory skin was now a more bright peachish color with a fair smattering of freckles on his face.  
He padded down the stairs quickly and took one of her hands in his own, distracting her from the two startled men. "And what name does a lovely creature as you have?" He cooed with soft smile, bringing her hand to his lips for a brief moment. And he certainly didn't miss the scowl that Sherlocks face turned into.  
Oh he had found a weak spot.  
The older mortals face flushed. "I'm Mrs Hudson. And flattery will get you nowhere with me young man." She scolded playfully as she withdrew her hand.  
"We must be going now, Mrs Hudson. The game is afoot." Sherlock said, stepping almost inbetween the two.  
"Alright alright I know when your busy. Go solve your puzzles." She said with a smile and gave Sherlock pat on the shoulder.  
"Yes...right. Lets go John, ...Magnus."  
Once they were out the door sherlock hailed a cab and the three men slid in.  
"Alright how the Hell did you do that!" John exclaimed.  
"It would seem yet another impossible thing has happened." Loki Smirked.  
"You're like a bloody scooby doo villan, arent you? How many more masks you got under that one?" John huffed.  
But the man only questioned what scooby doo meant and gave an amused smile.


End file.
